There has hitherto been known a technology for acquiring travel history of a plurality of vehicles and statistically analyzing the travel history to specify a location that needs attention during travel etc. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104531 (JP 2009-104531 A) discloses a technology in which frequency distribution statistics of road attribute information that affects road travel on a hazard occurrence location are specified for every hazard type and representative characteristics of a road environment are specified for each hazard type on the basis of the frequency distribution statistics to extract a potential hazardous location that matches the representative characteristics.